Imp (Ghastly Affair)
Summary Imps are the smallest and weakest diabolical entities, Imps exist to spread mischief and tempt humans to evil. They are frequently given as familiars to those who have made infernal pacts. Imps will always seek to inspire their human masters to greater depravity, in order to more fully ensure the damnation of the foolish soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, higher with Preternatural Effects Name: Imps Origin: Ghastly Affair Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Spirit, "The most minor of Devils and companion of evil witches" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease individuals' Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom), Poison Manipulation, Social Influencing |-|Preternatural Effects=Void Manipulation (Preternatural Effects are not real in the same sense as ordinary reality), Non-Physical Interaction, Perception Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects or Indistinct Phantasmagoria or Mirage Arcane. Can make a starry sky appear dark and blank via Blacken Sky, make one's self appear blurry and hard to distinguish via Blur, or force an individual to view itself as a friend or ally via Charm Creature or Charm Person. Can cast illusions involving all five senses via Phantasmagoria), Mind Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects. Can disable an individual of their literacy via Babble, allow an individual to comprehend another language via Comprehend Language, force an action from souls and spirits via Bind Spirit, or massively reduce an individual's intelligence via Feeblemind), Empathic Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects. Can immediately gain the trust of virtually any beast via Animal Friendship, calm down nearby beasts via Calm Animals, or disorient an individual via Confusion or Daze or Mass Confusion), Clairvoyance (via Divination-oriented effects), Transmutation (via Transmutation-oriented effects). Darkness Manipulation (All light within a 20 foot radius is extinguished, creating total and impenetrable darkness via Darkness), Extrasensory Perception (via Detect Evil), Shapeshifting |-|Resistances=Resistance to all Preternatural Effects via high Wisdom or various shielding effects including: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), Astral Projection, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Corruption, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Thread Manipulation,Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, and Heat Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level (Possesses a strength level of 10, which represents a level slightly above average human capabilities, which represents a level of 9), higher with Preternatural Effects Speed: Normal Human (Possesses a speed level of 6 while walking and 15 while flying, similar to the range of human capabilities, which represents levels 3 to 18), higher through Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class, higher with Preternatural Effects Durability: Human level, higher with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to form barriers or simply amplify an individual's physical defensive capabilities) Stamina: Varies. Mostly average. Range: Standard melee range, higher with Preternatural Effects Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average. Possesses an intelligence level of 10. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: *Preternatural Effects Reference *Ghastly Affair Player's Manual (pg. 31-32, 167-168) *Ghastly Affair Presenter's Manual (pg. 151-152) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Poison Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ghastly Affair Category:Tier 10